Fights, Flashbacks, and Futures
by xfmoon
Summary: FitzSimmons introspective tag to 4x6 The Good Samaritan.


**A/N:** A bit from Jemma's POV and then a bit from Fitz's POV.

 **Spoilers:** For episode 4x6 The Good Samaritan.

 **Disclaimer:** Owning an EMP would be cool, but I don't, and I don't own the rights to Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. either.

* * *

There were consequences to blackmailing the Director. She could see that now. She hadn't had a choice though; it was that, or get fired. But from here on out there were no more Mr. Nice guy, with his array of rainbow colored ranks. All niceties were thrown out the window. It was understandable. Jemma reasoned. But with the immediate departures, secret meetings, black hoods etc. It all felt very disconcerting. She wondered if she might end up just disappearing.

Even though the Director seemed friendly and accommodating, there was something about him, an intense calmness that intimidated her. It wasn't that he was an inhuman; there was just something about him. She just didn't trust him. How could you, with a slogan like the one he uttered at every meeting and occasion she could think of: _"A team that trusts, is a team that triumphs."_ It was so overused by him, almost as if he needed the constant reminder. How can you trust someone that doesn't trust others enough to respect this after hearing it once. To keep on repeating it like a trained parrot. To what use? Drilling it down until it got stuck in their unconscious, wearing them down, changing them on a fundamental level. It was true that repetition is a great source of learning but it's also a great tool for manipulation. All these ruminations led her thoughts back to Hydra and their ways of getting people to comply. At least this wasn't that bad, was it? It wasn't like he took away people's free will and made them follow him blindly. This was a positive message, at least. Or maybe it was just supposed to look that way.

Secret missions, black ops... She just wished she could speak with Fitz. Reassure him somehow that she wasn't mad about the thing with Ada. She knew he would still be beating himself up about that. Whenever she would get back from this that was the first thing she would do.

There was no going back. She slipped the hood on, willingly veiling her surroundings in blackness.

 **xXx**

Going into this mission, he hadn't thought it anymore dangerous than any other they had encountered before. Sure there was a threat, not directly to their lives, but still, there were bad guys that needed to be taken down. However there were plenty of backup for that, he and Mack simply just needed to disarm the device. Yet that turned out to be not so simple a task as it seemed.

There seemed to be nothing they could do to stop it. Then Mack came up with the EMP idea. Which was good. How good however they would never know. If only they'd had had more time.

But although that was annoying and a tad life-threatening for people within a certain radius of the building, all that seemed to nag Fitz was the fact that no one seemed to know where Simmons were. Sure most of her work was classified beyond his clearance level but that didn't mean people didn't know where she was or could locate and get a hold of her at least. Perhaps she didn't want to talk to him right now. How much had he ruined by keeping Ada a secret? How long could she hold that over his head? He'd done it so she wouldn't have to lie. It was for her own good. And his, and Radcliff's. Okay so maybe it wasn't solely for her. But something stilled nagged him about the whole situation because this just wasn't like Simmons, even if she did hold a grudge she would want to talk about it, and people would still know where she was.

He got eerie flashbacks to when she was trapped on Maveth. Whatever this was, it wasn't going to be that bad. Nothing would ever be that bad! He hoped…

As everything biped and flashed, the sounds, volume and pace increased, he frantically tried to shot things down. When it was clear to him that it was to no use, that this thing would go off in seconds, he couldn't help but panic, thinking that he wasn't going to see Jemma again. And that the last memory they would have of each other would be of a stupid fight.

All too abruptly the world exploded in light.

* * *

 **A/N:** I was trying to write about FitzSimmons. They were apart for the whole episode (wails), and then they both kind of disappeared (shocker). Anyways in Jemma's part it kinda derailed into an analysis of Jeffrey Maze or whatever his name is, the new Director. He creeps me out on some level. I get easily sidetracked, sorry.

Really all I wanted with this was to show that even when apart they are in each others thoughts. And have a bit of a Ying Yang relationship going on. But we all already know that.

Why can't FitzSimmons just be happy for a bit, why won't they stop hurting them...


End file.
